Memory Storage
A memory device stores digital data in an array of memory cells. Each memory cell has a specific address which is essentially the intersection formed by a wordline and a digit line. Once an individual cell has been selected, its true data is amplified and latched onto its digit line by a sense amp. The same sense amp also amplifies and latches the cell's complementary data onto another digit line. Thus, one digit line has a high logic level, usually approaching the supply potential, V.sub.CC, and the other digit line has a low logic level, usually approaching 0 volts.